Tensai
by rapturousdreams
Summary: Marui is a tensai, believe it or not. There are several reasons why he is. But, does being a tensai mean that you are also a tensai in the game of "love"? HaruMaru, slight Platinum
1. Chapter 1

Mei: My first ever HaruMaru fic. Please don't kill me! -hides behind Niou and Marui-

Niou: She's all yours! -steps aside-

Mei: Hey! No fair! -pouts-

Niou: What? Do you own me to make me do whatever you say?

Mei: No...Marui! Niou's being mean to me!

Marui: He _does_ have a point, you know.

Mei: Yeah. Yeah. I don't own you. Blah blah. Although...

Marui: Uh-oh. I don't like the sound of that.

Mei: I can use you for my own selfish amusement. And maybe other's as well. -evil laugh-

Niou: Just get on with it.

* * *

Marui stared out the window, a dazed look on his face. In the background, he heard the teacher's dull and monotone voice babbling on about literature. He stared at the sky, bright blue as always. The clouds drift by slowly; the sun partly hidden but still shining its brightest. The wind blew gently, as if softly kissing his cheeks. He closed his eyes; his thoughts drifting like the lazy clouds in the sky.

"-rui!" he thought he heard someone call his name. "Marui!"

There it is again. He opened his eyes and turned around. He saw the teacher towering over him, an angry look upon his old face.

"If you're so adamant at daydreaming, Marui-kun, I know you would love to spend a day's detention" the teacher's angry tone rang in his ears. He became wide awake now. He fought a blush that was creeping up his face as he heard his classmates snicker.

He heard a rather distinct snicker at his back. He didn't need to turn around to know who it belonged to. After all, this was the same person he was thinking about while he was daydreaming. Although he knew who it was he still turned around, looking at a silver-haired boy who was smirking at him.

"Niou…" he glared a bit. It only made the other's smirk grow wider.

"What?" Niou said nonchalantly, leaning against his chair. Marui sighed in defeat and looked in front again before he got any further detentions from the cranky, old teacher.

Although whatever he did, he couldn't help himself. All his thoughts always ended up to that person behind him.

Niou.

The guy that always kept his mind afloat all the time was just right behind him. His smirk always made him melt inside into an indistinguishable puddle. His attitude is a mystery he loved to try to solve each day. His voice was melodious to his ears and he longed to hear it everyday. And whenever they were close to each other, he couldn't think straight. He was glad that he didn't jumble up his words or stutter. He was proud to be able to control himself under all that pressure.

The bell rang for lunch. He got out of his seat and picked up his things. He was about to go out of the door when he heard the teacher call his name.

"Marui."

He suppressed a groan as he turned around and looked at his teacher.

"Don't forget about detention. You can tell your captain that it was all your fault for not listening in class" he nodded, not trusting his voice. He knew that if he opened his mouth, no good word will come out of it and it will only get him more detention.

But before he could get out of class, he heard the teacher's voice again.

"And you too Niou."

He momentarily stopped. Had he heard it right? Did Niou get detention as well today? Wait. He always got detention. But this subject as well?

He heard a grunt from behind him which only meant that, yes, he had detention in this subject too.

"What're you waiting for, Marui? Are you getting fatter so you're slowing down now?" he heard the boy say behind him. He turned around and glared.

"I am not fat!" he frowned and walked to the cafeteria with Niou following close by.

"You seem to be getting fatter to me with all those sweets you consume everyday" a smirk was upon Niou's lips as he dodged a book that swung at him.

"Shut up" Marui glared again as he hadn't hit target. Sometimes, Niou was just plain annoying. But that was part of his attitude that he had to put up with everyday. This was merely a routine they've gotten themselves into.

They waited in line, talking about how boring the teacher was. When they got their food, they went to their table. They saw Yukimura, Sanada, Yanagi and Yagyuu already there. Niou sat beside Yagyuu and he sat beside Yanagi, across Niou. He watched Niou and Yagyuu talk in front of him.

Ah yes, Niou would forget him at times when Yagyuu was there. He won't lie, it hurt. It felt as if he got stabbed in the heart every time Niou forgot he was there. Even though the situation was like that, he continued to be happy. At least, try to be happy. He didn't need the others to notice his attitude and would eventually know how he felt towards his bestfriend.

The only thing that would keep his mind off of this whole madness was his sweets. The sugary taste made him forget the bitterness of having to love in the dark. He experienced sweetness amidst the chaos he was currently in. Yes. His refuge was eating his sweets. It not only helped his stamina, it also helped his mood.

This was the very reason he was munching on the many sweets he has in front of him right now. He heard a scuffle and looked beside him. Jackal, his doubles partner, sat beside him. And their little baby sat across Jackal. Kirihara grumbled as he ate. It seems that another teacher managed to peeve their little baby again. Oh yeah, it was always the same teacher, the English teacher.

He heard Yukimura chuckle as Kirihara whined to their buchou. That reminds him.

"Buchou" he called the blue-haired boy's attention. Yukimura turned and looked at him, as if asking him to go on. "I can't come to practice early today."

"Why's that?"

"Stupid teacher gave me detention" he griped. "Gomen buchou."

"25 laps after detention, got it?" Yukimura said sternly. Of course. We are Rikkai, we have to be the best. We have to be kept in shape. We have to be disciplined.

"Hai" he looked at Niou who was surprisingly, looking at him. Their gazes locked for a few moments. It was as if a silent conversation was being held between them.

_Aren't you gonna tell buchou you have detention too?_

_Nope._

_You'll get more laps, you know._

_So?_

_If you don't tell him now, I'll tell him._

_Chill, Marui. He already knows._

_You could've said that earlier, you know._

_What fun would it be if I did?_

He glared at the person across him. How do they know what the other is thinking? They can't quite explain it either. It just so happened that one day, he gave his notes to Niou without the other saying anything. It just took him one look at the other and he knew what Niou wanted. From there, it kind of developed into some kind of telepathy. But it's mostly just reading the other through each other's eyes.

As they say, the eyes are the doors to the soul. They were merely using that ability to its fullest extent. It takes a lot of time to master. Hell. It _took_ a _lot_ of time to master. It was no joke; especially if you're trying to do that to the Trickster. With his dozens of masks, you'd have to be very keen and observant of the simple things like how his eyes would either glow with enthusiasm or be clouded by uncertainty.

Yes. What he loved the most about using this telepathy thing with Niou is that he can gaze into those golden eyes without being too obvious. But he also had to limit himself with how long he 

was going to stare. If he stared too long, _then_ he would be obvious. But so long as he keeps himself in check, he'd still be on the safe side.

That's why he's a tensai. He had to be a genius to be able to comprehend the Trickster. He had to be a genius to be able to keep up with him. He had to be a genius to be able to put up with him. And he had to be a genius to be able to hide his feelings so well from everyone and still keep himself sane.

* * *

Mei: So...that was the first chapter. How did you guys find it? Good? Bad? Made you want to go to the bathroom and spit out all you've eaten?

Niou: Yeah. It made me want to puke.

Mei: No one asked you!

Niou: Whatever. You clearly said, "How did _you guys_ find it?". It implicitly meant me too.

Mei: You hate me, don't you?

Niou: What made you think that? But you're finally correct at something!

Marui: Niou...

Mei: Pah! Let's see you badmouth me when I'm through with you. -evil laugh-

Marui: While these two are fighting, please spare some time to review. Thank you. -walks away while Mei tries to torture Niou-


	2. Chapter 2

Mei: So...here's chapter 2, guys! Enjoy!

Niou: I highly doubt they would.

Mei: Who asked you? -glares-

Marui: Not again. Mei does not own us blah blah. Please read on before they do any further damage.

* * *

Marui sighed. After lunch, it had been worse than the lesson with that cranky, old teacher. Everything bored him to hell. Nothing seemed to be able to at least lighten his day up. No. They all had to be so irksome. He felt a headache coming up. If he could just go to the infirmary…

"Wha-" he bumped into someone. He looked up and saw his dreaded teacher.

"Marui-kun. Where do you think you're going? You still have detention" the teacher looked at him sternly.

_Oh shoot. I forgot about detention. Damn._

"I was just on my way, sensei" he tried to make up an excuse but sadly it wasn't good enough.

"On your way? Then why are you going in the opposite direction, huh?" the teacher raised an eyebrow at him. "Come on. You can't escape detention."

"Hai" he grumbled as he followed the teacher like some battered puppy trailing after his unmerciful master.

They walked in silence as the crowd began to stare at him as if he was some new, interesting gossip which was probably true. He was going to be in the circle of gossip once again.

People seem to be drawn into pulling others back to be reassured about themselves. He shook his head slightly. He actually felt pity towards them. They can't find anything better to do than to make up the weirdest gossips. They don't have enough confidence in themselves so they have to give others a bad image. They feed out of envy. They pick at people's weaknesses. They pick at it and pick at it until they grow tired and find some other thing to pick at.

_I wonder how long this gossip about me is going to last…_

The teacher opened the door and walked in. He followed right behind, his head still down. He didn't think much, just went to his chair and laid his head down. The headache was coming again, a lot more painful than before.

He felt a crumpled paper hit his head. Of all the times that someone would do that, oh merciful Kami-sama. He turned around and glared all he could with his headache.

"Whoa. Is it your time of the month again?" Niou put his hands in front of him as if defending himself and acting all innocent.

"Oh. Shut up" he turned the back of his head to Niou. He did not need _this_ problem right now. He has enough in his hands right now, thank you very much. He has many projects in line, and the last thing he needs right now is the trouble known as "falling in love with Niou".

He felt the other's stare. It was slowly getting annoying. He snapped his head back to glare but it was too sudden that he held his head the minute he did so.

"Hey. You alright, Marui?" he heard him question. He looked at Niou and saw the pure concern from him. I t was rare to see this and he felt himself floating above into heaven. He just nodded. He knew he wouldn't be able to talk normally. He would be ranting on and on, jumbling up words.

"Oi! You two! Quiet!" the teacher bellowed at them. He walked up to them and handed them sheets of paper. "Here. Do these."

"Hai, sensei…" they muttered as they took one last look at each other and began the work handed to them. They needed to get to practice soon. They don't want Yukimura to get angry at them and give them more laps than they have now.

After awhile, they finally finished with the exercises the teacher gave them and passed it to him.

"Fine. You may go now" the teacher waved his hand as if to shoo them away with it. "Next time, listen in class if you don't want detention."

"Hai" they said in unison and left the classroom. Marui walked in front of Niou, his walk a bit fast paced.

"Oi. Marui, wait up!" Niou caught up with him. "You alright?"

"Yeah" he nodded, keeping his head down. It helped him relax and relieve him slightly of the pain.

"Whatever you say, Marui, but remember, buchou gave you quite a number of laps. Not really that many compared to the others but with your headache, I don't think you'd last that long" Niou said, walking by his side.

"I'll just eat. It always helps" he said as if to reassure Niou but mostly, to reassure himself. It needed to help. At a time like this, it had to.

"Suit yourself. But I already warned you" Niou shrugged, acting as nonchalantly as he could.

Oh great. _Now_ he shows a lot of concern. It was always when Yagyuu wasn't there that he notices. It was always when they're alone that he actually quite cares.

Marui felt the pain grow. He really needed to calm down. But how can he? The problem was just right beside him, walking with him, caring for him. How he wished he could just strangle himself to end all of this. No. He had to keep himself as sane as possible. Sure. This might be hard but he still wants to live. He's too young to die.

He still wants to see the wonderful beauty of his surroundings everyday. It might not always be a beautiful scenery because of the people that crowd the view he sees but there are still times that it would be so peaceful. There are times when life would be so peaceful, you forget your problems. Those were the times he would always look forward to.

People see him as the energetic, self-proclaimed tensai. He might be energetic but that wouldn't mean that he wouldn't like having some peace. He might be playful and childish at times but he knew a lot of things. He wouldn't be proud of calling himself a tensai if he didn't.

* * *

Mei: I hoped you liked it! I humbly request for your reviews. I might be forced to not update if you don't.

Niou: You're in no position to tell that to them. You're nothing without your readers.

Mei: -cries- I hate it when you're right...Sorry for being demanding.

Marui: Don't cry. Here. -gives lollipop-

Mei: Sugoi! -eats the lollipop- Yeay! Thank you so much for reading! 'Til the next chapter!

Niou: This is what I have to put up with. I pity myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Mei: Here's Chapter 3 Enjoy

Marui: Standard disclaimer applies.

Niou: Now get a move on and read.

Mei: Don't be mean! Do read on, guys.

* * *

Marui and Niou went in the clubroom and began to change. Marui took his time since his headache became more and more painful each passing minute. He frowned.

_Why do I have this headache now?_

He sighed. He's had headaches like these all his life but it was only very rare. He concluded that it was from the stress he's been having as he slipped on to his shorts. He felt Niou staring at him again. He turned around to look at Niou while holding his shirt on one hand.

"What?" he asked, a tinge of irritation in his voice. He didn't see Niou flinch outside but he knew that Niou would've when he looked into those eyes.

"What's with you, Marui? If your headache is that bad that you're getting all bitchy then just go home" Niou frowned at him. His brows furrowed. Being bitchy? He wasn't being bitchy. He turned around and quickly put on his shirt, stomping towards the door as he gripped his racket so hard that he thought his hand would bleed.

If only he turned around and looked at Niou, he would have seen the pure concern in the other's eyes. But he didn't and so, he left angrily. Yukimura saw him and told him to do his laps. He obliged since he can't really do anything but that. After a few moments all by himself, he saw from the corner of his eye the silver-haired boy behind him, doing his laps as well. His blood began to boil.

What right did he have to say that to him? None. He wasn't being bitchy. Hah! Let's see if Niou wouldn't act like him if he were in the same position, the same growing pain.

He slipped his hand in his pocket but found nothing in it. He frowned and slipped his other hand in the other pocket. Nothing there as well. He frowned more deeply. Where did he put his sweets? He tried to remember but it only caused a pang of pain at his temple. He groaned, holding his head tightly as he stopped running his laps.

He breathed deeply. In. Out. In. Out. He crouched down, feeling the tears burning his eyes as the pain didn't stop. He opened his eyes but everything was a blur. What's happening to him? Why won't the pain stop? He saw a blur in front of him, shaking him. He knew it was Niou. He saw Niou's lips move but couldn't hear a thing. He felt tears roll down his cheeks; a fleeting black passed his vision. He looked at Niou again and felt himself collapsing to other's chest. Everything went black as he felt two arms holding him.

**tensaitensaitensaitensaitensai**

He stood in front of a fork road. All around him, trees filled the land. Their leaves turning golden brown as the autumn air blew by with fallen leaves scattering around him. He looked past one road and saw nothing but a windy road ahead. He looked past the other and saw people chattering amongst themselves. He felt curiosity take over him as he made his way to the people. He went closer but he couldn't hear what they were saying. Even if they opened their mouths, not a single sound came out. His brows furrowed. He walked to the people nearest him.

"Excuse me" his mouth moved but no sound came out as well. His brows furrowed again. What is this place? Why can't I hear any sound? He tried to get himself to be noticed but the people wouldn't mind him. He simply walked on then. Around sometime, he started to see people wearing masks. Different types of masks. He curiously looked around him again and all of the people are now wearing masks. What the? What's going on?

He sighed and decided to get out of there. So he walked back to the fork. He didn't realize that he was going to the other path, the windy road. He heard faint music, a piano being played. He was startled. He couldn't hear anything just a moment ago. He looked at the road in front of him and saw the trees were green and there were flowers blooming everywhere. He felt peaceful. He felt like this was home.

He walked further down the path, the music growing louder each step he made. The melody was accompanied by the sound of rushing water. He pushed a branch from his view and gaped at the most wonderful scenery before him. He saw a magnificent waterfall, a lake at the bottom with lush green trees and flowers all around. He saw a blurred figure at the side of the lake. The person was the one playing the beautiful music he was hearing. He walked slowly to the person but slipped and fell into the lake.

**tensaitensaitensaitensaitensai**

He woke up with a start. He looked around him and saw that he was in his own room. His headache was gone. He sighed in relief and looked outside. The moon greeted him with her radiance as the stars twinkled as if saying their hello. He looked at the time, 12:47. How did he get here? He remembered losing consciousness while doing his laps. He also remembered Niou. He inhaled sharply. Did Niou bring him here? He couldn't have. And yet, he knew that Niou did.

Ever since they were both children, they knew each other. Niou would always come over to his house, raiding his room. They would eat Marui-san's cookies and eventually fall asleep beside each other on the floor. He smiled at the memory.

Also, whenever he got bullied, Niou would be there to fight the guys who were bullying him. Come to think of it, Niou was always there for him. But he knew that Niou did all those out of friendship. He was the first friend Niou ever had. They became the best of friends, getting along with each other very well with a few fights here and there.

He knew that Niou truly valued their friendship. He also knew that their relationship wouldn't be any more than that. He looked forlornly at the moon again. It comforted him looking at the sky. He felt a strange wave of lightness whenever he looked upon it as if he were spreading his wings and taking flight. He could let go of everything and just feel free.

He sighed and decided to sleep more. Tomorrow, he would have to face his problems again. For now, he wanted to rest.

An incessant ringing woke him from his slumber. He sleepily groped around the bedside table and hit the snooze button of the alarm clock. He yawned and slowly sat up. He got ready for school and went downstairs. He heard his mom humming. He smiled at the thought of breakfast.

"Ohayou Kaa-san" he smiled and kissed his mother's cheek, sitting down his chair.

"Ohayou Bunta. Are you sure that you're ok to go to school now?" his mother looked worriedly at him as she placed down his food in front of him.

"Yeah. I'm sure" he smiled to reassure her as he quickly ate his breakfast. When he finished eating, he got up and said his goodbye. He walked to school, his mind amidst the clouds again. He didn't notice the silver-haired boy walk up to him.

"Marui" Niou called to him. He smiled, thinking it was all in his head again that his love was calling to him. But he realized that it was real when the said person turned him around with a glare.

"What are you doing going to school?" Niou asked him heatedly.

"Uhh…going to school…to study?" he as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I didn't mean that you idiot" Niou almost smacked him in the head but his hand stopped halfway. He looked curiously at Niou. All he mumbled was, "It might start your headache."

"Oh…now that you've mentioned that. Thanks for bringing me home yesterday" he smiled. Niou just shrugged nonchalantly but looked sharply at him again.

"Don't change the subject. Why are you going to school? Shouldn't you be resting?" Niou asked.

"I don't want to miss practice" he said nonchalantly like what Niou did earlier.

"Practice? You're going to school to _practice_?" Niou had his mouth slightly agape. "That headache must have really gotten to you Marui."

He just shrugged as they continued walking. Starting another day of the agony of unrequited love.

* * *

Mei: I sense that this isn't any good...review to inform me of my mistakes because I know I have... O.o

Niou: If you know you have then why ask them to tell you? Baka.

Mei: I'm asking them to name my mistakes cause I don't know what mistakes I made just that I know I have, duh. Baka.

Marui: Both of you are. -sweatdrop-

Mei: -le gasp- Marui! You're siding with him?!

Niou: Baka. -hits her head-

Mei: Oww! Meanie meanie meanie! -sulks in a corner-

Marui: While Mei-chan is sulking there, -points towards her- please spare some time to review. Arigatou.


	4. Chapter 4

Mei: Oh wow. I updated so fast. Cool! -grins-

Niou: You look like an idiot.

Mei: You _are_ an idiot.

Niou: At least I'm a good-looking, hot, smexy idiot. Not an ugly one like you.

Mei: So you're not denying that you're an idiot. -smirks-

Niou: A hot and smexy one who totally beats you so you're a bigger idiot than I am.

Mei: Not the point!

Marui: Why do I always end up saying the disclaimers and everything... -sigh- She doesn't own us or whatever. Go on and read the story. -walks away dejectedly-

* * *

He sighed, as he watched the clouds again. Their teacher had a meeting to attend to so they have the whole period for self-study. Since he already knew what the teacher was going to discuss, he decided to just relax. He needed it anyway. No more stress for him. He doesn't want another headache, if he may say so himself.

His mind drifted once again to that certain person that made his heart beat faster. People, to tell the truth, constantly ask why they still call each other by last names when they've been friends since kids. There was only one reason he could think of.

_That's because we're just friends…it would be awkward to call each other by our given names. People like you won't understand that concept…_

He was aware that his eyes were closing slowly until it was all black. He just breathed deeply and calmly. He didn't faint. He was merely taking a nap.

**tensaitensaitensaitensaitensai**

He opened his eyes and looked around. He's back at the forest once again. He sat up and felt the blanket over him fall from his chest to his waist. It was only then that he noticed he wasn't wearing anything. A blush came across his cheeks and he pulled the blanket to him. He looked around to make sure no one saw that even though at the back of his mind, he knew no one did.

After making sure no one was around, he stood up, still holding the blanket and searched for his clothes. He saw them hanging at a low branch nearby. He walked to it and put his clothes on. He noticed that some parts of his clothes were wet. He suddenly remembered that he fell into the lake. Who saved him?

_Oh. It must have been that guy playing the piano. Where is he anyway?_

He searched around but stopped in his tracks. How did he know the person was a guy? That was weird. He knew he only saw a blurred figure of a person last time. How did he know that the person was a guy and not a girl? He couldn't have made it out. The silhouette was too blurred. But then how did he know?

He frowned. Even after saying a thousand, even a million times, that he was a tensai, he didn't have an answer to this. He didn't even have an answer as to where exactly this place is or why is he here. He tried to logically answer the questions.

Well, surely, this is not school nor anywhere near the places he has been. Yet he felt a strange feeling that he's been here dozens of times. He didn't know why he was here. He couldn't find any explanation as to why he was here.

His frown deepened. Anything logical does not explain this. Logic _cannot_ explain this. He felt vulnerable. He felt very vulnerable and exposed as if all his feelings are being shown to the world. He didn't like it one bit.

"Don't frown. It doesn't look good on you…" a voice from behind him said. He turned around but saw no one. It was only then that he noticed he had sat on a huge rock near the lake. He stood up and made his way down. He tried searching for the person.

"You can't find me so stop looking. You'll tire yourself out" the voice spoke once again. He somehow knew that voice. He knew it as a faded memory.

"Who are you?" he asked, sitting again on the rock.

"That does not matter at the moment. You'll find out soon. If you're ready…" the voice answered mysteriously.

"Ready? What do you mean? I need to know your name" he frowned. He didn't like being in the dark on things that affected him so much like this.

"I told you that you don't look good when you frown."

"Well, that doesn't matter right now" he huffed, crossing his arms. The voice laughed. It was so melodious.

"It does. It does matter actually. Because I like it when you smile."

He blushed. He didn't know why he felt so embarrassed and flattered at the same time. Something in that voice makes him feel so relaxed…makes him feel…_loved_.

"You still haven't answered my question!" he regained his composure.

"Which question?"

"Your name!"

"I already answered it. I can't tell you" before he could even frown again, the voice spoke up. "And don't try to frown again."

"Hmph! How can I not? I can't even know your name" he crossed his arms.

"Just be content with talking to me right now…at least you can talk to me…"

"Yeah…you're right. Hey. Why is it that the other people at the other road wore those strange masks and didn't make any sound even if their lips moved?"

"That's because they're fake. They're not real people. They hide behind those masks so that people wouldn't notice that what they show you isn't real. And even what they say isn't real. You can't hear what they say because they're all lies. You can only see and hear what is true here…" he pondered on this a bit.

"Are you real?"

"Of course I am! You can hear me right?" the voice said incredulously.

"Yeah. But why can't I see you?" he asked, almost pouting.

"That's because you're not meant to see me. Not yet."

"There you go again with the 'not yet'. What is it with me and not being ready?" he puffed air to his cheeks. The voice laughed again.

"You'll know in time…for now…you'll have to wake up…" before he knew it, he was knocked out.

**tensaitensaitensaitensaitensai**

He woke up with a jerk. He looked around and saw that people were looking at him. He quickly faced away from them.

"Nightmare, Marui?" Niou asked with a smirk. He glared at the said person.

"No. As a matter of fact, it was far from a nightmare" he answered haughtily.

"Yeah. It was _far_ from a nightmare seeing as you were mumbling there to yourself, frowning" he saw the other rolling his eyes.

"I was-that was…none of your business!" a slight tinge of red spread across his cheeks. He looked at Niou whose eyes were narrowed ever so slightly. He was the only one who noticed it of course. No one would see the difference. He looked away, not sensing that the other's eyes narrowed further.

Besides, why was he so embarrassed about it? Is it because he enjoyed the time he had with the voice even if he couldn't see the person? Maybe…but was that really something to be embarrassed about?

He couldn't answer any of these questions as he couldn't answer the previous ones. His capacity to stabilize things in his life is slowly slipping from his hands ever since he went to that place. He was beginning to wonder if he really could call himself a tensai right now when he couldn't even answer these simple questions.

* * *

Mei: So. That's Chapter 4. Hope you liked it! Better go and see how Marui's doing. He always _does _end up doing the disclaimers... -shakes her head and walks to Marui-

Niou: You're fault.

Mei: Whatever. Just say goodbye to the readers.

Niou: Bye. Adieu. Ja. Review if you must.

Mei: Forgive him guys. -rolls her eyes- Get back here and help me! Marui is in his sulking mode!

Niou: Whose fault is that? -never ending fight continues again-


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Exams are finally over! I hate exams so much...

Niou: Who doesn't?

Marui: You two finally agree on something!

-looks at each other-

Me: Whatever.

Niou: Like that'll ever happen again.

Me: Shut up. Now...since I promised I won't let Marui say the disclaimer anymore...STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES! Have a happy reading!

* * *

The bell rang, indicating the time for lunch. Marui gathered his books and walked into the bustling crowd. He quickly went to the cafeteria and bought his sweets and some "proper lunch" as Yanagi calls the gross vegetables. He shuddered before walking to the roof. He decided that the roof was the best place for him right now. He needed to think.

He slowly made his way through the stairs and opened the door to the roof. He was greeted by a sudden flash of the bright sun. He blinked a couple of times, adjusting to the sudden brightness of his surroundings. He sat down, leaning on the fence. He looked at his food and suddenly remembered something.

_I'm not eating with them, so why did I bother to even buy these gross vegetables? Oh yeah. I have to do what Yanagi says or he'll kill me._

He frowned and slowly took a bite. His eyes widened.

_Wow. It tastes delicious. I've never tasted something like this before. I'll have to ask the cafeteria lady to make me some everyday._

He soon finished his meal and decided it was time for his dessert. He opened up his box of Pocky and started nibbling on one. He looked up at the sky as he ate. He didn't look at it too long. His eyes felt a burning sensation after a few moments so he decided to just close his eyes and feel the breeze.

Before he could even enter into his dreams, the door swung open. He opened his eyes and peered at the people walking in. It was Niou and Yagyuu. They probably couldn't see him.

_Good. It would be better if they didn't._

As much as he would've wanted to slowly exit the blissful paradise that is the roof, some strange feeling made him stay. As if something was pushing him down before he could stand up and walk away. He couldn't do anything much about it so he just stayed there and silently ate his Pocky.

A conversation started between the two and though he didn't want to hear any of it, he couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"Niou-kun, what are we doing here?" he heard Yagyuu ask.

"Ne, Hiroshi" _Hiroshi?! Niou is…using first name basis. Go figure. _(1)

"What is it?" he couldn't see them, fearing he would be found, but he knew that Yagyuu had just pushed his glasses up his nose. A few moments of silence and he was becoming agitated. He decided to just peek a bit. Hopefully, he wouldn't be seen.

He felt his world crumble down to pieces. He quickly turned his back, his breath caught in his throat. He felt a trail of hot liquid roll down from his eyes. He raised a hand towards his cheek. So wet. He closed his eyes. He tried not to remember what he had seen. But every time he tried, he just couldn't get the picture out of his head.

Niou and Yagyuu kissing right in front of him.

He curled up into a ball and buried his face.

_Why me? Of all the people that could have fallen for Niou, why me? I'm so stupid._

He laughed wryly in his thoughts. The self-proclaimed tensai just called himself stupid.

_See what you do to me? You make my whole world topsy-turvy. You turn everything around so that I get so confused. What have I done to deserve this?_

He wanted to get out of that place more than ever. The once bright, sunny sky became dark as clouds covered the sky. He made up his mind. He would casually walk away and act as if he had seen nothing. Yes. That would be good. He wiped his tears and toughened himself up. He offhandedly popped a gum in his mouth just to make the exit more realistic.

He stood up, dusted his clothes and walked to the door. He chewed on his gum as usual but to him, it didn't taste the least bit sweet. He felt the looks of those two but completely ignored them. He made his way out as nonchalantly as possible. After closing the door behind him, he leaned against it and sighed deeply.

_I'm such a mess. I can't go to practice like this. I'll just tell buchou that my mom had a sudden errand for me._

He slowly made his way down the stairs and to the cafeteria where he knew the others would be. He walked up to them and sat down next to Akaya who quickly moved away.

"Ah! A ghost!! It's a ghost of Marui-senpai!!" Akaya hid behind Yukimura, pointing at him.

"It's bad to point, Akaya" Yanagi said continuing to eat his meal.

"But! Buchou!" Akaya looked at Yukimura who smiled and pat his head.

"There. There. What seems to be the problem, Marui?" Yukimura looked at him.

"My mother asked me to go for some errands since they can't so I can't come to practice today" he lied. Yukimura's eyes narrowed, as if reading his mind.

"Seiichi, practice will be cancelled later since it would be raining heavily" Yanagi said. Everyone looked at the Data Master then the sky. Then they all mumbled incoherent agreements.

"Well, seems like you're in luck Marui. There would be no practice today" Yukimura said, smiling. "But you don't look very good. Are you alright? You might want to go home."

He shook his head. "I'm alright. Just need some sweets."

With that, he stood up and went to buy his sweets. He didn't see the worried glances the others had shared. He left the cafeteria with his pocket full of lollipops and candies and the like. He went straight into an empty classroom and sat down in a corner, curling up into a ball like earlier. But this time, he didn't need to suppress his cries because right now, everyone is enjoying themselves. They wouldn't be able to hear him through their gleeful laughter and chattering.

His body shuddered and he rocked himself back and forth. He wished he would just go away. He couldn't take it anymore. He just wanted to disappear. He wanted to feel nothing. No more pain. No more unrequited love. He has had enough of those. To hell with those "True love has happy endings". Were they mocking him? Whoever made those silly quotes were stupid. He knew what he felt was real towards Niou but look at him. Is this the happy ending they've been saying? Well screw them all.

**tensaitensaitensaitensaitensai**

He didn't realize that he had soon fallen asleep, tired of crying his heart out. When he opened his eyes, he was back again in that world. He walked over to the lake's edge.

"Trying to drown yourself?"

"Yes. Please don't stop me" tears fell from his eyes once more.

"You don't have to worry. You'll be happy here. Do you feel any pain right now?"

He searched in his heart for the aching feeling but couldn't find it. To say he was shocked was an understatement.

"How-"

"-did it go away?" the voice cut him.

"Yes."

"This is a place where only happiness dwells. If you want to kill yourself, go to the other road. You'll enjoy killing yourself there."

"I'd…rather not."

"I thought so. And you can't live here forever, if that's what you're thinking."

"Why not?"

"Because that is not meant to happen. You are to live in your world, not here."

"I don't want to live there anymore. Can't I just stay?"

"It's a strict rule. You can't disobey. Don't worry. You'll be happy in the end."

"That's a load of --."

"You're not supposed to be saying that" the voice said teasingly. He glared at nowhere since he didn't know where the voice came from.

"How would you know I'm going to be happy there?"

"I just do…" with that, he was knocked out again.

**tensaitensaitensaitensaitensai**

He felt someone shaking him. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Niou crouched over him.

_Oh great. Why do they mock me?_

"I'm awake now, dammit. You can stop shaking me!" he pushed Niou aside and stood up, dusting his clothes again for the second time today.

"Don't get so cranky! You're lucky I even found you here when I passed by" Niou glared at him.

"Who said I needed help?" he stormed out of the classroom, leaving Niou glaring into nothing.

For a tensai, he sure didn't get why he ended up in this situation. He won't get it and never will.

* * *

(1) If you're confused, the italized part is still Marui's thoughts.

Me: By the way, sorry for the late update! Like I said earlier exams are over so I had my free time to use the computer at long last!

Niou: She has serious mental problems.

Me: Yes. And I'm not denying it because being crazy keeps me sane. And being crazy is being normal. So take that!

Niou: Like that made any sense.

Me: It did and now let us all bid them goodbye!

3 of them: Til the next chapter guys!

Niou: I am never saying that again...


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Here's the most awaited chapter 6!

Niou: We weren't even waiting for it.

Me: Shut up. Marui, sorry if I made you go through this torture of a story.

Marui: It's alright. I got candy and gum in exchange anyway.

Me: Right and now onto the story. Standard disclaimer applies as always.

**Chapter 6**

Marui went to the restroom to cool himself down. He splashed water on his face and breathed deeply, looking at his reflection. He could see a red-head whose skin was so pale, whose face was so sullen and his eyes were lifeless.

_Is that me?_ He laughed wryly in his head. _I wouldn't doubt it…_

He fished out his favorite gum, apple bubblegum. He chewed on it eagerly. He needed to relax and this was the only way he could think of. It did help but not so much, just enough to keep him sane. He put a happy mask on.

Niou was not the only one who had masks. So did he. As Niou had slowly developed his masks, unknowing to all the others, Marui had too. He knew he would need them. He was a genius after all.

After a few moments of just composing himself, the bell rang, indicating the end of lunch. He breathed deeply one last time and proceeded outside the restroom to his class. He popped his gum occasionally. He had that self-confident kind of air around him as he entered the room. His classmates glanced his way but quickly went back to their conversations.

He saw Niou but quickly looked away. Knowing that the other was here didn't make his mood better. He would've thought that Niou would have cut classes but he was wrong. So much for "knowing" Niou. He begrudgingly sat down his seat. As usual, he stared out the window, popping his gum.

He could feel the other's stare, more like glare. He knew he was being stubborn and childish. Niou meant good intentions awhile ago. But that didn't stop him from feeling angry; angry at Niou but angrier at himself…for being so weak and helpless.

Rain started to pour outside. He laughed bitterly. The weather suited his mood, a sad, lingering feeling. Don't get him wrong. He likes the rain because it feels like it refreshes him. But today was one of the exceptions. When he feels like he just wanted to go out and cry in the rain. No one would notice anyway, right?

_Oh great. I'm being overly emotional now. What next? Suicidal thoughts?_ He sighed, his eyelids sliding to a half-close.

"Ok everyone! Back to your places!" he heard the teacher walk in. He forced himself to look in front. "Due to an upcoming storm, classes will be suspended for today until further notice. I know that this seems unexpected from the school but the new principal wishes for this and we must comply. I know you students would gladly get as far away as possible from this school."

Even before the teacher finished her speech, the class erupted in cheers. And he heard the other classrooms screaming too. He looked out again.

_I guess luck is on my side this time. I wouldn't have to go through the ordeal of seeing Niou everyday. I wonder if buchou would still schedule practices. He might pull some strings to get a reservation for indoor tennis courts._

A shiver went down his spine. Niou could really make you feel awkward and bare with his stare. He knew it wasn't a stare but a glare. Nonetheless, to him, it felt the same. He quickly put it off his mind. Thinking of Niou would lead to thinking of the earlier events and that made his heart ache painfully.

As the other students got out of their seats and crowded over the door to finally exit the school, he stayed behind, still looking at the crying sky. A sigh escaped his lips. He didn't mind being dour right now because no one was in the classroom anyway except for him.

"It just had to be him of all people…and it just had to be me…to fall for him…" he said the last part in a low whisper. He sighed again and decided to get out of the school as well. He opened the door and knew he heard the sound of hurrying footsteps. He looked around.

_Must have been my imagination…_

He continued to walk to the entrance of the school. He brought his umbrella with him that morning but didn't bother with it. He simply walked straight into the rain. He saw others in an umbrella, happily chatting. Many of them were couples. He looked at them with disinterest in his eyes but he knew he couldn't fool himself because his heart yearned for that.

He continued to walk in the rain, his head bent down; his thoughts swirling around his mind. He didn't sense a pair of eyes watching his every move, drenched in the rain like him. As he thought of all the things that happened, he couldn't stop the tears from falling off his eyes. His shoulder shuddered ever so slightly but the pair of eyes narrowed at that.

He didn't go straight to his home. He felt like spending time at the park nearby. He went to the tree he was always seen under and sat there. He drew his knees close and buried his face. His mother would probably freak out if she sees him there soaking in the rain and curled up like that, so vulnerable like a child. After being there for what seemed to him like hours, he got tired, his eyes drifting to a close.

_Don't…fall asleep…must not…fall…asleep…_

Thinking those words did not help one bit because it only made him want to sleep more. He was slowly drifting off to sleep. His body was falling to the side but before he could hit the ground a pair of arms caught him. He opened his eyes a bit and saw Niou.

"Kami-sama…must be mocking me…" he laughed bitterly. He saw Niou look at him in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You…wouldn't understand…just leave me…alone…" he tried to push himself off Niou but his strength wasn't with him. He felt so weak and tired; his body felt like it was burning. He ended up falling on Niou's chest.

"You're burning up!" he heard Niou exclaim. He found himself getting carried by the other with no means of being able to protest. His body gave away on him, falling limply more onto Niou.

He fell in and out of consciousness but he knew that they were headed to his home. For a tensai, he didn't know why this happened. Were the ones up there mocking him? Were they having fun playing with him? Were they trying to crush him into a million pieces?

_Well congratulations to whoever is behind this whole thing because…you win. I'm confused and hurt and I don't know if I can take anymore of this._

**TBC(to be continued)**

Me: I wonder if I made Niou OOC...

Niou: Hell you did. Like I'm ever gonna do something like that.

Marui: You wouldn't?

Me: Ooh! You're in trouble! -smirks-

Niou: You did that on purpose didn't you?

Me: -smiles innocently- whatever are you talking about Niou-kun?

Niou: You're gonna pay.

Marui: Niou, you haven't answered me.

Me: Reviews are much appreciated! And will be replied to as possibly as I could. Thank you! -Niou and Marui having the _talk_ in the background- Ja!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: So sorry for the super late update guys!

Niou: Yeah. You're such a slowpoke.

Marui: Stop teasing her Niou. You would not want to end up doing stupid things in her fic just because you angered her.

Me: I can do that?

Niou: Oh great, Maru. You gave her an idea!

Marui: Whatever.

Me: Ok! I know you are all excited so here goes the story. I present to you...the **TRICK OR TREAT PAIR**. As dubbed by a DA member. And one last thing...I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT! Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

Marui opened his eyes to see that he was at that place again. He walked to a patch of grass beside the lake and sat there, listening to the rushing and splashing of water.

"So you're back."

"Mm" was the only sound that came from him. He felt so much at peace. He wasn't bothered by so many questions in his mind anymore. It all suddenly seemed to just cease.

"You're very troubled in your world aren't you?" the voice seemed very close, as if a few meters away from him but he didn't look back. Something was holding him from doing so.

"You can say that" the words came out of his mouth unexpectedly. He hadn't planned on saying anything about his life nor giving any hints about it. Something just drew him to tell the truth.

"You're in pain…emotionally" the voice whispered to his ear. He closed his eyes. Yes. He was in terrible emotional pain. "You'll be fine. I'm sure you'll end up happy. Time for you to go back…"

Marui slowly opened his eyes. His body felt heavy and ached everywhere. He slowly turned his head to the side. His eyes widened as he saw Niou sleeping there, sitting on a chair and leaning over his bed.

_What's Niou doing here? He should have gone home by now. It's not like I'm severely sick._

He brought a hand to his forehead. Wow. He _was_ sick, _really _sick. He'd never been like this since he was a child. His body is physically fit and he exercises everyday. He frowned. How did he get sick like this?

He brought his hand to his side again. He heard a soft groan come from Niou. His heart beat faster. He almost forgot that the other was there, so close to him. Niou has such a peaceful face when he sleeps. He smiled at that thought.

He drew his hand to Niou's face and caressed the other's cheek. How he longed this moment; to be alone with Niou, to be this close to him. Ever since they entered junior high, there seemed to be a gap that only he felt. Seldom did Niou come to his house, unlike when they were younger.

He slowly sat up, careful not to wake the other. He shifted positions, so that he was leaning over Niou. He didn't know what had come over him that made him kiss Niou. He stayed that way for a few more seconds before drawing away. He looked at Niou and bit his lower lip.

_I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have done that. What if he woke up? I'd be dead by now. Kissing him when he already has Yagyuu is way over board. Wow. I can still think this way with a high fever._

He sighed and moved to lie on the bed again, pulling the cover over him. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. He didn't notice that Niou opened his eyes after the kiss and watched him.

He woke up again to see that Niou was no longer at his side. He frowned, sitting up. He wished that Niou was still there. He looked at the time.

_It's dinner time. His mother must have called him home by now._

There was a soft knock on the door. He weakly bid the person to come in. Niou opened the door and came in.

"You're still here?" he was taken aback. Niou should be home by now.

"What? You don't want me to be here, Bunta?" Niou smirked.

"I didn't say that!" he pouted. A few seconds of silence passed. "What did you just call me?!?"

"Bunta. Don't like it? Well, you'll just have to get used to it 'cause I'm calling you that whether you like it or not" Niou sat down at the chair again, still smirking.

"But…You…Wha?" Marui was speechless for a few more seconds before composing himself once again. "Fine."

He huffed, crossing his arms and pouting. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Niou smirk at him. He wanted to pull the covers over him so Niou wouldn't see the blush that was creeping over his face. And so he wouldn't be embarrassed that Niou would see him flustered and gleeful at the sudden name change. That reminds him…

"What even made you want to call me that now?" he looked at the boy sitting across him. Niou just shrugged.

"Just felt like it" he frowned. You can't just call a person by his first name just because you wanted to even though the said person wished for that to happen for ages. "Are you hungry?"

He was stunned. He hadn't expected Niou to ask that. Moreover, he could see past that mask and saw in Niou's eyes, pure concern. He was, to say the least, surprised at such a strong emotion directed towards him. He felt butterflies in his stomach fluttering about. He nodded slightly. Not trusting his voice.

"I'll go and bring you something to eat from downstairs. Oba-chan made your favorite. She said 'So he won't be able to resist and would eat up everything.'" Niou stood up, still looking at him. A smirk graced the trickster's lips. "But I said that he would eat everything whether he's sick or not. That's why he's getting fatter."

He gaped at Niou and smacked him on the arm. Unfortunately, he missed as Niou swiftly dodged the not-so-surprising attack. The sudden movement, however, dizzied him that he fell onto the bed, his arm resting on his forehead.

"Don't move so much Niou! Let me smack you! You deserve it!" he hissed under his breath. He took long breaths. His face flushed as his fever slowly soared. He saw Niou looking at him in a strange way; a look of self-restraint. His brows furrowed.

_That's weird. What's he stopping himself from doing?_

He saw a fleeting emotion in the other's eyes.

_What's with the look? Do I have some weird thing on me that he finds so funny but is stopping himself from laughing?_

He pouted. That isn't nice, if it were true. Playing tricks on an obviously very sick person is so not funny.

"I swear, Niou. If you're going to pull a prank on me right now, you are going to be dead. You look like you're stopping yourself from doing something; most likely, a prank. Again…" he glowered slightly at the boy beside him. Niou faked a mock hurt expression.

"I'm hurt, Bunta. When have I ever played a prank on you?"

"Since forever, Niou…" he sighed exasperatedly as he closed his eyes to relax. "I thought you were going to get me dinner, hmm?"

A few moments passed and no answer was heard. He opened one eye. "Niou?"

He saw the other move closer to him. His brows furrowed in confusion. What was Niou up to? Butterflies fluttered around his stomach again as Niou got closer and closer. He shifted as Niou placed both hands on either side of his head.

"Niou?"

He blushed as the other moved to whisper to him, feeling Niou's lips ghosting over his sensitive ear. "It's Haru…"

A shiver ran down his spine. A soft moan, just barely audible, escaped his lips. He quickly shut his mouth as he felt the other smirk.

"So sensitive, aren't we Bunta?" Niou nipped at his earlobe. He bit his lower lip harshly.

"Niou!" he hissed at the boy. He took a sharp intake of breath when Niou bit his ear.

"Call me by my first name, ne _Bunta_?"

"Like hell I will. This is your stupid idea of a prank and I'm not going with it!" he growled.

"Whoever said this was a prank?" Niou looked at him, a smirk plastered upon the other's face.

"Wha-" he couldn't finish as his chin was suddenly tilted up and Niou only inches from his face, their lips almost touching.

"I liked that kiss earlier" Niou's smirk widened as he felt his eyes about to pop out of their sockets.

"You were- But how- And you-" he was at a loss for words. Niou was actually awake awhile ago! He was so surprised but that was the least of his musings, because right at that moment, Niou was kissing him. His eyes widened but flickered close as he was drawn in to the feeling of pure bliss.

He couldn't express how happy he felt about this as he felt Niou kiss him feverishly. His thoughts swirled as the mixed feelings of the kiss and his fever take over him.

Oh, how good it felt. All thoughts of escaping the other's pleasurable actions have long gone out of the window. All he could think about now was that Niou was kissing him and it wasn't a dream.

* * *

Me: Oh holy...what the hell did I do...?

Marui: *in la-la land*

Niou: I made you make me kiss Maru.

Me: No you didn't. That was _my_ idea.

Niou: What makes you think I couldn't influence you? *smirk*

Me: Oh my... *runs around in circles frantically* *stops* Please review! And thank you again to all the readers and reviewers! *continues to run*


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I'm terribly sorry. I know it's been so long since I updated. There's a very logical explanation for that!

I got addicted to -Man. Ah~ My beloved Moyashi-tan~ *hugs Allen* You're too cute and innocent for your own good~ *is killed by Kanda*

Anyway, here's the latest installment of Tensai.

Standard Disclaimer applies. I would love to buy Prince of Tennis from Konomi-sensei but I don't have that much to offer. *laugh*

* * *

Last Chapter…

"_You were- But how- And you-" he was at a loss for words. Niou was actually awake awhile ago! He was so surprised but that was the least of his musings, because right at that moment, Niou was kissing him. His eyes widened but flickered close as he was drawn in to the feeling of pure bliss._

_He couldn't express how happy he felt about this as he felt Niou kiss him feverishly. His thoughts swirled as the mixed feelings of the kiss and his fever take over him._

_Oh, how good it felt. All thoughts of escaping the other's pleasurable actions have long gone out of the window. All he could think about now was that Niou was kissing him and it wasn't a dream._

Chapter 8

But then, a sudden image flashed in Marui's mind, Niou and Yagyuu kissing at the rooftop. His eyes flew open. He pushed Niou away and gave a full glare. Niou looked at him puzzled. He sat up and pushed himself farther from the other.

"I shouldn't have kissed you! And I shouldn't have let you kiss me!" he curled himself to the corner of his bed. "You-I don't like this stupid excuse of a prank!"

"I told you, it isn't a prank!" Niou glared as well.

"Yeah right. Do you think I'm that much of an idiot to believe you?" he asked; his voice so venomous as he turned his head away.

"Idi-"

"You kissed Yagyuu earlier! You know that I know! I know you saw me walk out of the rooftop! And now…" he looked at Niou again, glaring. "You kiss me as if nothing happened earlier? To you, it might mean nothing. But to me…"

Tears welled up in his eyes. He barely managed to whisper, "Just go…don't ever come near me. Don't even speak to me."

He curled up in a ball, forehead resting on his knees. After a minute or so, which seemed like hours to him, he felt himself being pulled to an embrace. He immediately tried to push away but the arms that were wrapped around him were stronger and his body felt weak against the other's body.

"Let go…let me go…" he tried to make it sound stern and serious but it came off as a weak and helpless tone. He inwardly cringed. Had he fallen so deep as to be in this current state? He had to get out of this before he would suffocate himself from all this. But, right now, he had no energy and his body was giving up on him as his fever slowly went higher and higher.

"Don't try to pull away…" he involuntarily shuddered as the other said those words. "Listen to me…I didn't kiss Yagyuu. He kissed me, ok?"

He clenched a fistful of the other's shirt at each hand, tears cascading down his cheeks. He felt a gentle hand rub up and down his back, a way to soothe him. Soon, he relaxed against the other.

One hand left his back and held his cheek, making him look up at Niou. He was biting down his lip, looking anywhere but at the boy in front of him. He felt Niou kiss him at his cheek, his forehead, his nose and his other cheek. He let out an inaudible and pleased sigh.

Suddenly, a mouth covered his in a coaxing manner. He was being pulled closer and closer until he was completely pressed against the other's body. He couldn't help but respond to the kiss. His body was acting on its own, acting on instincts.

His arms made its way around the other's neck. He could feel Niou's hand up and down his back then resting around his waist, the other hand still on his cheek.

Niou drew away and looked at him seriously. "Bunta, you believe me don't you?"

The apprehension in his eyes returned and he knew the other could see. He didn't want to believe it because at the back of his mind he knew it was a lie.

"I…" his voice cracked. He was so confused on what to say. Niou made him feel things, things he would have been overjoyed to have if not for the fact that the one he loved already had another. "Whether I believe you or not…will not change anything, Niou."

"What do-" he cringed as the voice had risen with anger. He cut it off before he could hear more.

"Niou, you don't feel the same way I feel. If you did, I wouldn't be here saying these things to you. We've been friends since childhood…Let's just keep it that way" he strained a smile that could make any heart break at its sadness. "If you don't mind…I'm going to take a nap. Please tell Okaa-san to leave the food in the refrigerator."

He pulled away and slipped back into the covers. He turned away from Niou and shut his eyes tight. A few minutes passed, the weight on the other side of the bed was gone. He heard the door shut and flinched at the sound. He took a deep breath as he moved to face the ceiling. He sighed, tears cascading down his cheeks as he stared at his plain colored ceiling. Soon, he drifted off to a light sleep.

"How you got yourself into this I'll never know…"

He opened his eyes and was surprised to see himself smiling down at him. He sat up from his lying form.

"Neither will I" he said rather bitterly. It took about a few more moments before his eyes widened and he turned his head so quickly that he was sure his neck should have been broken by then. He gaped. He was staring at himself. "What the-?"

"Sorry but no obscenities here" his other self continuing to smile. He felt that this was getting scarier and weirder by the second. His other self laughed at him. "The great tensai can't handle seeing himself."

He closed his mouth and opened it again but he couldn't talk back. This is insane, he thought. The only coherent thing he could possibly say left his lips. "S-Stop laughing!"

"Seems like someone is in a pretty bad mood…well. Considering what you're going through right now, I think that it would only be natural. And if you're going to ask who I am, the only answer is that I am you. Only smarter" the other him smirked. He glared.

"Shut up." Several minutes passed after that was said. Complete silence has befallen everything.

"You're in your safe haven" he looked confusedly at his other self. "You asked me where you were the first time we talked so there's your answer."

"That doesn't explain anything about this place" there was a pause. "Or you."

"Simply put, people create a 'safe haven' in their minds. In times of great confusion or whenever in turmoil, people unconsciously retreat to their so-called haven. Or more likely their soul goes to the place. Because you can't possibly think that your body would end up in your mind. That's just plain disturbing" his other self made a face after explaining. He took the time to register what he had just been told.

"And what about you?" his other self smiled.

"Me? I'm you. I'm a product of emotions and your memory. I was formed out of your need to lean on someone. And I've been doing a great job of it, mind you."

He scoffed. "Right. And really, that's just confusing. You say you're me but then you say that you were created by me."

"Correction, I was _needed_ by you, _created_ from your_ emotions _and _memory_, and _am_ you."

"I still don't understand you" he frowned. His other self sighed.

"You don't really have to understand anything about me. More like, you need to understand your feelings and take a hold of yourself before you turn into a walking zombie. Because really, you're falling to pieces if you haven't noticed it yet" his other self said sarcastically at him.

"You know, I would be laughing at my situation right now, me talking to myself, if I'm not so pissed about what you just said" he glared.

"That's good. At least you're listening. And you want to know why you're so pissed?" his other self smirked at him. This was really getting on his nerves. His gaze challenged the other. "Because you know that what I'm saying is true. You're losing yourself over him. You should get a grip. Try not to chase him and make a fool of yourself. Why not stop running and take a nice rest?"

His glare intensified but as the words sunk in; he felt that what the other said was in fact true. His glare soon disappeared into a frown. "What happened to the nice guy talk huh?"

"I thought of doing another approach since it didn't seem to work" his other self shrugged. "I do love knocking you out."

"Sadist" he hissed and inched away feeling that he was going to have another smack in the head or something.

"Masochist" the other laughed and before he knew it he was knocked out again.

He woke up with a start. He blinked a few times, adjusting his eyes to the bright sunlight shining through the window. He sat still for awhile, clearing his thoughts.

"Stupid other self…stupid Niou…" he frowned as he heard his stomach grumble. He got out of bed and headed to the kitchen.

"Ohayou Bunta-chan. Are you feeling alright now?" his mother greeted him with a radiant smile that seemed to be contagious as he smiled back.

"Ohayou Okaa-san. I'm feeling a bit better" he took a seat as his mother placed food in front of him.

"That's good. I already called your school. You're going to stay here and rest. I'll be going out a little later to buy some groceries" she kissed the top of his head. He nodded and silently ate his breakfast; more of a late breakfast as he glanced at the wall clock.

After eating, he went up to his room to take a hot bath. He didn't care whether he was sick and shouldn't be taking a bath or what. He needed to have a little time to think and having a long hot bath helps him calm down. And even separate himself from the world.

No he was definitely not going to kill himself. He was above that. That stupid other self better not start teasing him on being overly emotional or that certain someone will be having a nice kick in the ass.

He mulled over things as he lowered himself so that the water was covering half his face. This was going to be the longest bath he's ever taken.

* * *

I know that this wasn't really a satisfying chapter. Nor was it any good. I've lost my touch. *sulks in a corner*

Hopefully, I'll write a better one next time. Thank you for reading and sorry for wasting your time. (No. I"m not going to ask for reviews. I fear the flames...haha!)


End file.
